Moments
by Californiaclover
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS: Death had never been shy to Tony Stark. So why, in that moment, had she chosen to be a coward? Taking away what was most important in just moments.


The first time he had met her, he was in that God-awful cave. The terrorists had failed in their initial mission, but Tony's own tech was going to finish the job.

Tony could remember her presence, clinging to the inky shadows. Even when he was drifting in and out of consciousness, he was aware of her presence. She stood by his side, waiting with baited breath, to steal him away.

Yinsen has saved him, but she was far from angry. When it became clear he would live, Her presence had caressed him gently before disappearing all together.

In the events that followed shortly after, he had seen her several times. He had watched as she flitted between his victims, taking each one away, as she had taken Yinsen. She had been in the lab as his fingers stretched for his last hope, for his heart. She had been ready, crouching at the edge of his vision, ready to whisk him away. He had even seen her when Obidiah Stane died, she had a gleam in her eye as she led the sinful man away.

Tony had forgotten about Death, until he couldn't.

Her presence became increasingly heavy as the Pallidium poisoning took over his body. She was a constant cloak as the dark lines stretched across his body. Death had almost been a comfort during that time, a solid presence in his constantly changing life. Even when she faded each time he used his temporary cure, she didn't completely go away. She only left once he changed the core of his arc reactor, briefly hugging him goodbye, as though to say ' _until next time.'_

Then he flew that damn nuke into space. She had appeared the second his fingers had latched onto the weapon of mass destruction. Tony had thought for sure that it would be the end of him. Regardless of his imminent end, he flew into the giant hole in the sky. Death had all but tugged his soul away as his body drifted through space. Tony Stark fell, and he fell hard. She had only receded as the Hulk let out his ear piercing shout, bringing Tony back into the land of the living. Death said her goodbye quickly, leaving the new motley crew to themselves.

The next time he saw her, she was leaning over Happy as he lay in a hospital bed. This was the first instance he was angry to see her. His fists has clenched in his fury, and his face pinched, showing _exactly_ how he felt about her presence. Death stayed for a few moments as though to apologize for being there, before disappearing before his eyes.

He had seen her a few times over the next week. She lead soul after soul away as Extremis crumbled before Aldridge Killian's eyes, before taking him as well.

Unfortunately, he had made a huge mistake, Ultron was the result. Death was a constant shroud throughout the entirety of that event. She whisked away everyone, from enemies to innocent civilians. The only time it truly hurt was when she took Pietro, stealing the young man away too early. She had lingered briefly, just long enough to let Tony know she was there.

Then came the war. The Accords had pulled them all apart. Steve was just too damn _stubborn_ to see his point of view, too stubborn to even try. But _damn_ it, Tony was just as stubborn.

It wasn't until they were fighting on the airstrip did Tony see her. Vision had shot his fateful ray, completely missing Sam and hitting Rhodey instead.

Tony's heart had jumped to his throat as he watched Rhodey fall. He had immediately gone after him and pushed even harder once he saw her speeding after him. Death was there to claim Rhodey, but Tony just couldn't let that happen. He could barely contain his relief as Death backed off when he landed next to Rhodey. She shrugged and left the two there, but not before lightly brushing past Tony, reminding him of her presence.

In a short amount of time, she was hidden in every shadow as he went to meet Steve and Bucky. Each step he took into that building made him feel as though he was drowning in Death, choking on her very presence. He didn't understand until he saw them. Death practically _thrived_ in the presence of Bucky Barnes, she fed off of each kill made by his hands. Including his parents.

He had completely forgotten about her until Steve was on top of him. He had the shield raised high above his head, ready to strike. Death was there, peering over his should with a glint in her eye. His shield had on impacted Tony's reactor, far from a killing blow. But Steve had left him there, Death was the only one to keep him company. She had left when he was retrieved, ruffing his hair as she passed by.

No, she had never been shy when it came to Tony. For every near death experience he had, everyone around him had, he saw her. She was a constant reminder of his mortality, that someday, he would die. A shadow that never left.

He didn't know why she was being a coward now.

He had seen her as she pulled away Quill, Mantis, and Drax. Watched as she nearly cut off Doctor Stange's insistence, _"It was the only way."_ No, she had no qualms making herself seen for them.

"Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good."

But, as Peter's body crashed into him, Tony couldn't help but wonder why she was hiding now.

"You're alright." Tony didn't know what he was doing, what he _should_ be doing. He knew, _Peter_ knew, that he was lying.

"I don't know what happening." The boy, the _kid_ , desperately held on to him anyways, as though he was a lifeline. His hands purchasing for a grip. "I don't wanna go." He cried, begging for Tony to do anything, something. "I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please, _please_!"

Why couldn't his death be painless like the others? Gone, just like that? Why was Death so cruel as to let him feel the pain, the _fear_?

Tony had held onto him just as tightly, even as the two of them crashed to the ground. He didn't say a word as Peter begged for his life, Tony didn't know what to say. What could he say? He was speechless as the kid, Peter, _his_ kid, crumbled into dust beneath his. The wind had carried away his ashes along with his last words, _"I'm sorry."_

What did he have to be sorry for? It was Tony's fault for even thinking of bringing him along. Tony was responsible for keeping the kid safe, and he had failed. Tony should have dragged a fourteen, no, fifteen, year old into space.

Tony was frozen, his entire body was numb. Including his thoughts, which solely revolved around Peter and Death.

Where was Death in that moment, why had she been so cowardly and hidden from him? He had seen each apologetic look as she took the other four away, why couldn't she do the same for Peter? Where was she for such an important death?

But maybe it wasn't Death, maybe, maybe it was a 'goodbye.' No, Tony refused to accept it. He would get the time stone and make everything right.

Death hadn't been there for a reason.


End file.
